Now and Forever
by jemiisamazing2010
Summary: More than friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Description;Demi Lovato: four years old, takena way from her parents because of abuse, calm, shy, doesn't talk much, rarely smiles is Jonas: six years old, youngest of three boys loves kids his ageJoe Jonas: 8 years old, tall for his age, rebellious, middle of three Jonas: 12 years old, mature kind helps his parents is the oldest of the boys.**Jonas House**"Boys, we have something to tell you." Denise announced, they were sitting at the dinner table."What?" Kevin asked curiously nudging Joe was feeding Nick's dog Elvis his veggies."You guys are getting a little sister." Paul announced, they stopped eating and looked at Denise surprised."But mom, you're belly's not huge like the other times." Kevin stated confused, Denise chuckled."That's because tomorrow when you guys get home from school she'll already be here." Paul announced, they were confused but nodded.**Next day after school**"Mommy, mommy is she here yet?" Nick yelled throwing down his stuff, he ran into the living room. Joe and Kevin followed slowly they were a little nervous."Shh, Nick she's sleeping." Denise said softly, Nick nodded and quietly apporached the couch staring down at the small figure."When can I play with her?" Nick demanded, he reached out and poked her cheek lightly."When she wakes up, stupid." Joe replied stomping over to the couch."Joseph, apologize." Paul ordered, Joe sighed."Sorry Nicky." Joe said, just then Demi yawned blinking and stared up at them scared clinging to her blankie."Okay, lets leave her by herself for a little while." Denise suggested, the boys sighed disappointed but went outside to play. Once they left her by herself Demi slipped off the couch and began to explore, she found a closet and slipped inside she smiled shutting the door. It was just like her room at her old house,soon she fell sound asleep smiling.***Three hours later***"Demi, where are you?" Denise called worried, she didn't respond and they began looking around frantically."Mom, I found her!" Kevin yelled, they ran over and stared surprised, she was sound asleep in a closet."She's pretty." Joe commented softly, they nodded. Denise picked her up and she protested.**three days later**"I hate her!" Joe grumbled ever since Demi had come along, she got all the attentions."Joey." Demi said she walked to him holding out his toy that he had dropped, he sighed she had her stupid blankie wiht her again."Thanks." Joe mumbled, he usually wasn't mean but he was jealous. Without warning Joe snatched the blankie away from her, Demi let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone came running and stared surprised, Joe was on his back and Demi was hitting him and sobbing."Mine, no touchy!" Demi yelled, they didn't know if they should laugh or scold. Paul finally pulled Demi away who calmly snuggled against him holding her blankie tightly."What happened Joe?" Denise asked helping him up."I took her blankie away." Joe replied looking away from her, Denise sighed knowing he was having trouble adjusting to having Demi around.***three weeks later***"Okay Joe. We're going to the store for a few things and you're in charge of Demi." Denise said, Joe nodded. Joe and Demi had been kept apart because they always ended up fighting. Kevin and Nick were at a friends house and Demi was taking a nap."Don't worry, Mom we'll be fine." Joe said smiling they left and Joe went to his room to watch a movie **30 minutes later**"MOMMY!" Demi sobbed, she was having a bad dream, Jo had fallen asleep but sat straight up when he heard her sobbing and ran to her room."Demi girl, whats wrong?" Joe whispered turning on the light, Demi was trying to get out of her crib."mommy!" she wailed, Joe lowered one side of the crib and lifted her up."Shhh, Demi girl its alright." Joe soothed, he began walking back and forth trying to calm her he had seeen his mom doing this when Nick had been screaming all night."Joey no love Demi." she cried clinging tightly to him."Demi girl of course I love you." Joe protested, he walked to his room, she was so tiny in his arms."Cuz, Demi girl love Joey." Demi said leaning back she smiled sweetly at him tears trailing down her cheeks."I know you do." Joe said, he laid her down and climbed up next to her. "Want to watch Dora?" he asked, Demi nodded excitedly."Dora! Dora!" She changed happily, Joe grinned soon they fell asleep. Demi sprawled on his chest.**hour later**"Demi Joe?" Denise called softly, Paul headed upstairs."Denise come here." Paul called, Denise went up stairs and they stared in pleasant surprise."That's wonderful." Denise whispered, they took a picture and left quietly shutting the ;**ten years later**Demi Lovato: They never formally adopted her, fourteen, is shyer than ever and is in Love with Jonas: Demi's best friend, sisteen, has been famous for 2 years dating Selena Gomez who is Demi's Jonas: eighteen, dating Taylor Swift, has no idea Demi loves him the way she does, has been famouse for 2 Jonas: twenty-two, engaged to Dani, adores Demi. Famous for 2 years and has moved Gomez: sixteen, is not famous, nice dating Nick and is Demi's friend.******Demi's Journal********Since being with the Jonas', life has been an adventure. I love them all like family except Joe, I think I'm in love with him. Most people would think that's weird because I'm his 'sister'.. I wish they hadn't become famous, i'm not jealous or anything but no one knows who I am. The first time they went on tour, my parents forgot me. I woke up to find everyone gone, I spent four months by myself and I was only twelve. From that moment things changed, I felt like they didn't care about me anymore. I'm not jealous of the boys, I'm very happy for them but they don't remember me that much anymore. My parents are so busy with them that they stopped coming to school events for me. I don't think anyone knows that they have a ssiter, they just think I'm a family friend who lives with them..**reality**"Demi, lets go!" Denise yelled, she was a little frustrated. The boys needed to get to the studio and Demi was wasting time."Coming!" Demi yelled, she shoved her diary into her bag and ran downstairs "Sorry""Ugh, its about time." Joe said glaring at her, Nick rolled his eyes slipping his arm around her shoulder."Come on sis." Nick said, Demis tuck her tongue out at Joe as they walked away."man, she's annoying." Joe grumbled, Denise nudged him and he smiled a little. "you know I love her."'I know, just get in the car." Denise ordered impatiently, Joe grinned and climbed in after them."Demi, we won't be home til late so you're going to have to make dinner." Denise announced, Demi sighed softly she wasn't their slave."Um I won't be home, I have plans." Demi whispered, they looked at her surprised. They didn't realize that she was rarely home when they were gone at the studio."That's nice dear, well here we are." Denise announced, Demi smiled and hugged Nick."Bye, have a nice day." Joe moved over so that she could get out and she paused. "see you later.""Bye, Demi girl." Joe said softly, he did love Demi, but she was so different from everyone else. Demi smiled happily when he called her that like he used too."Bye Joey." Demi jumped out and they drove off, Demi made sure they were gone before she ran away from the school towards town."Demi's been acting strange." Nick stated suddenly, Joe looked back at him curiously."What do you mean?" Joe asked, Denise was talking on her phone and not paying attention."Well, Demi usually comes to the studio to do her homework but she hasn't been there doing that for like 5 months." Nick explained just realizing it, Joe thought about it and nodded."That girl is strange." Joe commented, Nick glared at him and Joe shrugged turning away.**hospital**"Aha, there's my little intern." Dr. Reeves announced smiling at Demi who grinned up at him."hey Doc." Demi said walking up to him, her family didn't know but she was really smart and had already graduated from highschool. All her life her parents were busy trying to get the boys noticed because of their musical talen and pretty much left her by herself. At the age of 10 she had graduated from high school but the teachers had pretended she was still in 6th grade."Are you ready?" Dr. Reeves asked, he adored her she was such a sweet girl."of course I am." Demi announced, she wanted to be a doctor and right now she was going to medical school, she was the youngest person they knew of to do this."lets get started." he announced, they began the rounds of looking at patients.**12 hours later at the house.**"Where on earth is Demi?" Paul asked, it wasn't like her to be gone this long."She said she had plans I'll call her." Joe announced, he quickly called her and she picked up."Hello?" Demi said softly, she had changed into her street clothes and was heading to her other job."Demi, where the heck are you?" Joe demanded wondering why she was so quiet."I'm at the library I'll be home in 20min." Demi lied, Joe sighed and hung up looking at his parents."She'll be home in twenty." Joe announced, they nodded and began eating.**in the park with Demi at a talent show first prize 10,000 dollars**"come on Dani, I heard this is a great talent show." Kevin said as they were walking around."Alright, alright lets go." Dani gave in laughing and they walked over, they didn't see Demi."Alright everyone, please welcome Demi Lovato." The judge announced, Kevin and Dani's eyes widened in surprise. Demi took a deep breath she had seen Kevin and Dani walk up, she didn't want her family to find out about her singing but she needed the money for school."Thanks Mr. June, is everyone ready to rock?" Demi yelled, they cheered. Demi was one of the crowds favorites she has amazing talent."Is that?" Demi whispered looking up at Kevin."My sister." Kevin said stunned, they moved towards the front of the group. So far no one had recognized Kevin. Themusic started and the crowd went silent"I throw all of your stuff away,then i clear you out of my headi tear out of my heartand ignore all your messagesi tell everyone we are through'cause i'm so much better without youbut it's just another pretty lie'cause i break downeverytime you come aroundoh oh!how did you get here under my skin?i swore that i'd never let you back inshould've known better than trying to let you go'case here we go go go againhard as i try i know i can't quitsomething about you is so addictivewe're fall together, you'd think that by now i'dknow'cause here we go go go againyou never know what you wantand you never say what you meanbut I start to go insaneeverytime that you look at meyou only hear half of what i sayand you're always showing up too lateand i know that I should say goodbye but it's no usecan't be with or without you!oh oh!So how did you get here under my skin?I swore that i'd never let you back inshould've known better than trying to let you go'cause here we go go go againhard as I try i know i can't quitsomething about you is so addictivewe're falling together, you'd think thatby now I'd know'cause here we go go go againand again(and again)and again(and again)and againI threw all of your stuff awayand i cleared you out of my headand i tore you out of my heartoh oh, oh ohso how did you get here under my skin?swore that i'd never let you back inshould've known better than trying to let you go'cause here we go go go againhard as i try i know i can't quitsomething about you is so addictivewe're falling together, you 'd think that by now i'd know'cause here we go go go here we go againhere we go againShould've known better than trying to let you go'cause here we go go go againagainand againand again and again..."The crowd cheered wildely, she grinned sweetly and waved. Kevin was so stunned he coulndn't move, Dani nudged him and he started clapping as well. Demi quickly walked off stage and hugged the other contestants who were clapping as well. Her cell phone buzzed, she had a text from Kevin.**texts**KEVIN: Dems, we need to talkDEMI: Later...KEVIN: Demi...DEMI: Kevin, their about to announce the winner, be : Okay, after the announcement, don't go anywhere.**reality**"Are you guys ready to hear the winner?" Mr. June asked, the crowd cheered and he laughed. "okay, and the winner of the 10,000 first prize is." He paused opening the paper and grinned, "Demi, come on out here.""Wow, " Dani breathed, she was clapping wildly and Kevin was grinning proudly."Thank you guys so much." Demi said grinning, Mr. june handed her the check and she hugged him.**a few minutes later**"OMG, its Kevin and Dani!" A girl squealed, they groand as everyone crowded around them. Demi smiled in relief and darted off unnoticed towards her house**in their driveway**"There you are!" Joe called, he was leaving the house to go look for her. Demi groaned, she still had her guitar with her that she had picked up from the hospital where she would leave it."Oh uh, hey." Demi mumbled, she shoved the check into her pocket."Where have you been?" Joe asked curiously as she walked to him."Just around." Demi replied smiling a little, Joe rolled his eyes grabbing her arm gently."Demi girl, why are you being so secretive?" he asked pulling her towards him."Joseph, let me go." Demi ordered, pulling at her arm. Joe grinned wrapping his arms around her hugging her."I'll find out your secrets, Demi girl." Joe whispered, Demi could feel herself blushing deeply, she loved it when Joe would hug her."I, I don't have any secrets." Demi stammered wiggling around."Come on, lets get inside." Joe announced, stepping back he usually didn't hug her but something told him to and he had listened. He was shocked to realize that he liked how she felt in his arms.**three weeks later**So far Demi has avoided Kevin and Dani as much as possible. She has won three more talent shows for a grand totel of 30,000 dollars. Joe and his current girlfriend Taylor have been fighting a lot and Demi is sick of hearing about him whine about it ever night that their at dinner. ** at the park, the America's got Talent audition** "Please Welcome Demi Lovato!" Nick Canon yelled, they were holding auditions for Americas got Talent and had heard so much about the young girl that they had coaxed her into auditioning."Thanks," Demi said softly, she had been running late and was still wearing her hospital clothes."Alright, go ahead when you're ready." Sharon stated smiling gently, she had heard alot about her and hoped she was as good as the peoople said."I can't believe she's trying out for the show." Kevin said softly, they were in the audience. He knew for a fact their parents didn't know what she was doing because they were always asking if he knew where she was."She's really good Kevin, how come your parents never noticed?" Dani asked curiously as Demi began to play the piano."They were to busy with us boys." Kevin replied regretfully, he didn't doubt for a fact that she would've been more famous than him and his brothers."La di da, yeahyou fled from medicationcause it only causes painyou won't go to the doctorcause he's calling you insaneyou're lost even whenyou're going the right wayyou mean the world to meeven though you might be crazyand you said we wouldn't make itbut look how far we've comefor so long my heart was breakingbut now we're standing strongthe things you sayyou make me fall harder each dayyou're a trainwreckbut i wouldn't love youif you changed, no, yeahI shook your handand you pulled it right away, yeahyou asked me to danceand instead i said no wayinside i was dying to give it a tryand you begged me so i stayedi knew you were different from the way i cavedand you said we wouldn't make itbut look how far we've comefor so long my heart was breakingbut now we're standing strongthe things you sayyou make me fall harder each dayyou're a trainwreckbut i wouldn't love youif you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeahwe were so differentbut opposites attractso my hope kept growingand i never looked backyou're one of a kindno one can change this heart of mine, ohand you said we wouldn't make itbut look how far we've comefor so long my heart was breakingbut now we're standing strongthe things you sayyou make me fall harder each dayyou're a trainwreckbut i wouldn't love you if you changed, oh yeahone more thing i thought i'd sharewith someone speciali'm falling like i never fell beforeits funny you said we'd never make itand look how far we've comeyou're a trainwreckbut with you I'm in love...""Wow, well i will definately say yes." Sharon announced, Demi smiled sweetly "Pierce?""You, are amazing singer young lady... Yes." Pierce said grinning as everyone held their breath "Howie?" everyone looked at the remaining judge you couldn't read the expression on his face."You blew me away, So i'm going to say yes and we'll see you for the live shows in L.A." everyone clapped and screamed as Demi smiled excitedly."Thank you so much!" Demi ran off the stage, Kevin had made his way to the backstage area and she threw herself at him."I'm so proud of you." Kevin said hugging her tightly spinning her around."Thanks." Demi giggled, he set her down and smiled a little."So what are you going to tell mom and dad?" Kevin asked curiously, Dani came over and hugged Demi tightly."I'm going to tell them its a school trip." Demi replied smiling, Kevin sighed."How long are you going to keep this?" he asked softly, they snuck out through the back and headed towards their car."Continue what?" Demi asked curiously, she looked down at her clothes realizing she was still in her hospital clothes "You know what I'll just walk." She darted off towards the hospital before they could say she changed she started walking back towards her house, Joe had been hanging out with friends when he saw Demi coming out of the hospital and ran to catch up to her. "Demi, wait up!" Joe called out, luckily not may people were out and since it was getting dark they didn't recognize him."Whats up Joe?" Dmei asked smiling up at him."you heading home?" he asked slinging his arm around her shoulders."yea, I have to tell mom and dad something." Demi said shrugging her shoudlers.**two hours later**Demi was getting really annoyed, all Joe had been talking about during dinner was him and Taylor's problems. Demi knew that she would get in trouble for loosing her temper but she couldn't hold it in any more. As Joe opened his mouth to complain again, Demi slammed her hands down on the table and stood up knocking her chair back, their eyes widened."Nobody cares Joseph! For goodness sake just break up with her!" Demi yelled, everyone stopped eating and stared at her surprised."Demetria." Denise gasped setting down her fork."Wow." Nick breathed, even though he was the closest one to Demi he never knew she could sing."Wait, why aren't you guys surprised?" Denise demanded glancing at Kevin and Dani."Well um, we heard her at the park singing." Kevin confessed looking away from them."And why didn't you tell us?" Paul demanded turning off the tv."Well, would you have found time to get her noticed for her talent?" Kevin asked gently, his parents looked away ashamed."Excuse me, but who is this adorable girl?" Taylor asked finally."Well, she's our adoptive sister, I guess that's a good way to put it." Joe said softly still stunned."Joe, we need to break up." Taylor announced, they looked at her stunned."What?Why?" Jo asked confused, Taylor chuckled kissing his cheek lightly."In the time that we have dated, not once hav eyou looked at me the way you looked at Demi on the tv." Taylor said, his family looked at him chuckling."wellum I guess I forgot how much I cared for her, and um how much she has grown up." Joe confessed blushing."Well, I don't know about you gusy but I would love to go and support her." Taylor announced jumping up, the others sat there stunned realizing that they had judged Taylor wrongly and hadn't given her the chance they should have."Lets go." joe said smiling he hugged Taylor gently.**one week later they didn't let Demi know they were coming**"Alright, we have 10 contestants left who will be the lucky five to move to the next round." Nick announced walking onto the stage, he almost dropped his mic when he recognized Taylor and the Jonas' in the audeicne. He was surprised that no one had recognized them."Keep going." Joe said softly, Nick nodded a little and smiled to the crowd."Well, our first contestant is a young girl who has won americas hearts. Please welcome Demi Lovato, our contestants tonight will be singing a song in a foriegn language" Nick called out, Demi walked out on stage and almost ran back off when she saw them in the audience. Demi moved to the piano and took a deep muy niña siempre actue Con timidez Con el miedo de decir Todo de una vez Tengo un sueño en mi Que brillando esta Lo dejare salir Por fin tu sabras Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mi Ahora si, se quien soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy Sabes lo que es estar En esta oscuridad Con un sueño de alcanzar Ser estrella y brillar Si parece estar Tan lejos hoy de aqui Tengo que creer En mi Solo asi sabre Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mi Ahora si, se quien soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy Lo que soy Eres esa voz que habita en mi Por eso estoy cantando Quiero encontrarte Voy a encontrarte Eres lo que falta en mi Cancion dentro de mi Quiero encontrarte Voy a encontrarte Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mi No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy Lo que soy Ahora si, se quien soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy" There was complete silence, then everyone stood up screaming and clapping. Even the judges stood up, Demi smiled happily and curtsied to the crowd. The Jonas' and Taylor moved to head backstage but Demi shook her head slightly."Stop, she wants to prove that she can win this without the help of us being famous." Nick said softly, they nodded and stood there clapping and screaming."I'll be back." Taylor said softly, Demi ran off backstage to her dressing room and collapsed on the chair sighing. there was a knock on the door."Come in!" Demi called out, her eyes widened in surprise when Taylor walked in shutting the door."hey, um I just wanted to tell you that I think your an amazing singer." Taylor said walking towards her, demi smiled shyly."Thank you, what are you guys doing here?" Demi asked curiously motioning her to sit down."Well, I was hoping that once the show was over and no matter the outcome, I wanted to ask you to go on tour with me." Taylor said grinning when Demi's mouth dropped open."A..are you surious?" Demi asked jumping up, Taylor tried not to chuckle she was such a tiny thing."yes I'm serious and I'm not asking you to go along just to get Joe to like me more." Taylor announced, Demi blushed knowing that was what she was thinking."I, alright I'll go!" Demi said, Taylor hugged her tightly and said softly "you need to talk to Joe, he's single now.""What?" Demi said surprised blushing deeply, Taylor rolled her eyes."This is where their staying, go there tonight at 8 he'll be by himself." Taylor ordered, she handed Demi a paper and quickly left.**8pm**"Bye mom, yes I'm sure I don't want to go." Joe grumbled for the 100th time."Alright sweetie, we'll be back later." Denise sighed, they left heading to a restaurant.**five minutes later**"Hi," Demi said softly, Joe jumped up from the couch in surprise and stared at her."Uh hey.' Joe said smiling a little, she looked so adorable standing there nervously."So um, where is everyone?" Demi asked curiously, she flopped down beside him looking at her hands."They went out to eat." Joe replied watching her."I um wanted to say that I'm.." She trailed off her eyes widening when Joe yanked her to him."Why did you tell me you liked me?" Joe asked, he trailed his fingers down her back cuddling her close."I um didnt want you to think it was weird since I was growing up as your sister." Demi explained lamely, Joe chuckled a little and before she could react kissed her gently."I never thought of you as my sister." joe said softly, cuddling her close."good cuz, I never thought of you as my brother." Demi replied blushing a little."So um I know this is sudden.." Joe said looking around nervously "but would you like to go out with me?**"I would love to." Demi announced blushing shyly.*four hours later**"Joe we're h.." Paul's voice trailed off when he spotted Demi and Joe sound asleep on the couch."What's wrong?" Dani asked staring at the couch. "Awww.""Well isn't that cute." Denise announced chuckling, she grabbed a blanket and placed it over them. Joe mumbled sleepily and cuddled her closer.**2 months later**Demi and Joe have been dating secretly, only their family knows. Demi and Taylor are close friends and have been making plans for the tour, Demi hasn't told Joe about the tour yet."Alright everyone, tonight is the big night. Our last two competitors will sing one more time for your votes. Remember vote for the person you want to win!" Nick said, everyone clapped wildly."First up, Demi Lovato" Joe whistled claping wildly along with his family.**two hours later**"Wow, I must say that this has been a very tough season, now the judges will say who they think should win." Nick announced, Demi and Jonah (the other contestant) were standing together smiling."Well, I believe they both have amazing talent. However I would hope that Ms. Lovato wins." Sharon said smiling."I agree." Howie and Pierce said at the same time, they chuckled."well the votes are in..." Nick said, there was a tense silence as he opened the paper "DEMI LOVATO!" everyone jumped up clapping, Demi stood there completely stunned Jonah hugged her gently pushing her towards Nick."Omg!" Joe said grinning, they were hugging each other, he saw the pride in his parents eyes and grinned happily."Wow, thank you so much!" Demi said giggling, she was crying as well. Everyone watched stunned as her 'family' ran up on stage. Demi threw her arms around Joe and he hugged her tighlty kissing her gently.**three months later Taylor's tour**"Everyone please welcome, my good friends Joe Jonas and America's Got Talent Winner Demi Lovato!" Taylor shouted, everyone yelled clapping Joe and Demi ran out on stage laughing and hugging Taylor. Taylor had invited the Jonas' along for the tour, which was an amazing treat for her fans."Thanks so much Taylor, well I have an announcment. Me and Demi are engaged!" Joe yelled, Demi blushed deeply and Taylor hugged them again chuckling."We have set a date for a year from today." Demi stated shyly, Taylor ran off stage smiling.**two years later Jonas' Lovato Tour**"Come on Dems, lets show the world our new pride and joy!" Joe called out, everyone went quiet as Demi walked out onstage carrying a small bundle. Demi was still as shy as ever and had been away from the public eye for the last two months of her pregnancy."Everyone this is our son, Jaden Michael Jonas." Demi said, she peeled back the blanket letting them see his face on the big screen and everyone oood and ahhhhd.'Thanks baby girl, now my brother Nick Jonas and The Administration!" Joe yelled, Demi covered Jaden's ears as the girls squealed and they quickly went off stage."Could we get a picture?" A reporter asked smiling at them, They nodded and stood together holding the baby."I love you Dems" Joe said softly, leaning close to her"I love you too Joe." Demi smiled and kissed him. that was the picture that landed on the cover of PEOPLE Magazine.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi: 14 years oldJoe: 19 years oldNick: 16 years oldKevin: 21 years oldFrankie: 9 years oldSelena: 16 years old Miley: 16 years : Demi is a young girl who lives with her dad, and her mom, her dad has been abusing her since she was around 5 years old. Selena Gomez is famous and is Demi's best friend, only Selena knows about what is going on with Demi and her Dad. Demi has an older brother Zac who is in the Marines and has not been home in three years. Joe Kevin and Nick are famous as well in both singing and acting, they have known Demi since she started doing their paper route two years ago when she was twelve, she had stayed over a couple times and just hung out. They really liked her especially Joe, Kevin felt like her older brother as did Nick. "Dems are you sure you can do it by yourself?" Selena asked worried, this was the first time that Demi would be doing the paper route since the accident which caused her blindness. "Yes Sel, I'm Sure!" Demi smile din her direction, her sick eyes sparkled with excitement. "Okay, well call me when you get done and I'll come and get you." Sel sighed and headed off to her Wizards of Waverly Place's taping. "Go on, I'll be fine!" Demi yelled, when Sel looked back one more timeDuring her route Demi had a good time, she remembered all the houses from before she went blind and Sel had made sure before she started that there would be no obstacles in her way. Demi finally reached the Jonas Brothers mansion, they were always protective of her and since she hadn't delivered the paper in 6 months she had a feeling that they would be even more worried about her. Kevin, Joe and Nick had just gotten back from their summer tour, they were getting ready to head to bed when they looked at the security camera and saw a young girl stop at the gate use the keypad and slip inside. Only one person besides them, their parents and big Rob knew the code It was Demi! "Oh my gosh, it's Demi!" Joe announced, they ran to the door and flung it open. Just as she reached the door he yelled "Demi!" "Oh, hey Joe," Demi said softly, inwardly her heart was beating really fast as she knew questions were coming. "Where have you been?" Kevin asked watching her closely seeing how she wouldn't look at them. "I just needed some time off." She mumbled, Kevin reached out and lifted up her chin, she shut her eyes quickly. "Nick turn on the light," Kevin ordered softly, Nick did so and saw how Demi tensed and try to turn away. Kevin felt his stomach sink a little and backed up towards the door. "Come here Demi," Kevin ordered, Joe and Nick watched curiously as she opened her eyes and slowly walked forward and straight into the door that Kevin had closed. "What the.." Joe and Nick exclaimed watching as she rubbed her nose. "You're blind," Kevin said calmly, Demi sighed and biting her lip she slowly nodded." "Are we your last house?" Nick asked, he was in complete shock. "Yes, why?" She asked, and stepped towards his voice. "Come inside and tell us everything." Joe replied, him and nick gently brought her into the house. Kevin shut the door and followed them to the living room. Demi had been there many times and walked to a couch, she felt around and feeling nothing she sat down. "Tell us everything." Kevin said softly sitting next to her, Joe and Nick pulled up the love seat and sat in front of them. "Well um, six months ago me and my parents were at the bank when suddenly all heck broke lose, these to men came in with guns and ordered everyone on the floor, mommy and daddy were with a teller and didn't know what was happening. I glanced up from the floor and saw mommy and daddy coming around the corner smiling and " Demi started breathing heavily as she remembered what happened next, Kevin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her close. "then the guys looked up and saw them and bam! He shot them both right in front of me, all I remember is me screaming over and over again. One of the guys came over and shot me in the head, when I woke up I was blind." She finished her breathing still irregular, her fingers twisting nervously. "Aww sweetie." Kevin breathed kissing her head. "It's all my fault!" Demi burst out, they looked at her surprised and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "Mommy and daddy weren't supposed to be there, they came to get me because I tried to run away and tried to get money out of their account." she whispered pressing her face into Kevin's chest. "It's not your fault sweetie, never say that." Joe said when he finally found his voice. Demi didn't hear him because she was sound asleep clinging to Kevin when her phone rang. "hello?" Nick said softly, hearing a gasp on the other end. "Nick?" Sel demanded surprised and worried for Demi as well. "Sel? How do you have this number?" He asked confused, he put it on speaker and they all crowded in to listen, Kevin was now holding Demi on his lap

Demi is my best friend, where is she? is everything alright?" She asked worried, they could hear the panic in her voice. "Calm down Sel, Kevin's got her she's sleeping and she told us everything." Joe soothed smiling as she sighed in relief. "Wait everything? Even about her dad?" Sel asked stunned. "What do you mean about her dad?" Kevin asked sharply, feeling Demi wiggle around sleepily and stroked her back and she sighed going still. "I can't tell you that, maybe she will when she's ready." Sel sighed, "Well I'll come get her and take her home." "It's okay Sel, we want her to move in with us." Nick spoke up, Kevin and Joe looked at him surprised and smiled before Kevin gently woke Demi up. "W..what." She mumbled sleepily blinking owlishly, they chuckled softly and she smiled a little. "Demikens!" Sel squealed, Demi jumped in surprise looking around trying to figure out where Sel was. "I'm on the phone." Sel and Demi giggled. "Selly! How was wizards?" Demi asked smiling leaning forward on Kevin's lap. "It was fun, but anyways would you like to live with the brothers?" Sel asked knowing hoe Demi felt about Joe and how Joe felt about Demi. "Yeah, that would be cool, I love Frankie and the Jonas'." Demi said coyly glancing at the boys. "What about us?" They demanded in mock anger as Sel and Demi burst out laughing. "You guys are okay, but not my favorite." Demi joked sticking out her tongue at them. "Now, now no fighting guys." Sel giggled. laying on her bed she felt a little lonely knowing that Demi wouldn't be staying with her in their apartment anymore. "Hang on a minute okay Sel." Nick ordered and turned the phone off speaker. "How about Sel lives here to help Demi get settled." He suggested. "You just want to be around her." Demi giggled making kissing noises. "Not t., oh alright that's partly it. But what do you say?" He smiled angelically and Joe and Kevin laughed. "Lets do it, there's more than enough room, but what will Miley and Taylor think?" Kevin chuckled at the looks on their faces (A/N: Joe is dating Taylor S. and Nick has just broken up with Miley, but Miley will not leave him alone.) "Who cares." Joe announced and turned on the phone again. "Sel tomorrow, we're coming over to help you and Demi pack." Joe informed her. "What do you mean?" Sel asked confused. "You are both moving in." Kevin announced and she squealed with excitement. "Awesome, well its late, see you guys around 2 bye." She hung up and danced around her room excitedly. "Demi smiled sleepily and blushed a deep red, burying her face in Kevin's Chest. Nick smiled knowingly while Joe sat looking confused. "Well Dems, lets get you settled here, how about tonight, we all sleep in here for like a sleep over." Kevin suggested, Demi smiled widely. Joe and Nick rolled their eyes but got up and pulled out the wide couch bed, gathered blankets and they all collapsed onto it Demi cuddled between Joe and they all fell asleep instantly. Five hours later they woke up to the sound of Demi screaming. Kevin stumbled around and found the switch when their vision cleared they saw Demi sitting up clutching her and screaming. "Omg, what's wrong?" Nick yelled as they watched terrified, he grabbed the phone and dialed Sel's number. "Demi its freaking six in the morning!" Sel groaned, sitting up when she heard the screams. "Sel! Its Nick, something's wrong with Demi, She's holding her head and screaming!" Nick said quickly tears of worry filling his eyes. "Oh my gosh, get her to the hospital now! I'll call and tell them that your coming and I'll meet you there." Sel ordered scrambling for clothes and then ran to her car. "Kevin get the car, Joe grabbed Demi and bring her to the car. I'll call mom dad and Big Rob to meet us there." Nick ordered as he dialed the numbers and told them to meet them at the hospital, Kevin got the car and soon enough they were speeding to the hospital. When they arrived Doctor's rushed away with Demi to an examination room. Sel was sitting beside Nick with tears streaming down her cheeks, Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on her head. Joe and Kevin were standing off to the side then let out a big sigh of relief when they saw their parents little brother and Big Rob come rushing through the doors. "What is it? What's going on?" Denise asked worried, seeing all her boys fine she was getting a little angry. "Its Demi." Kevin said softly, they all looked at him instantly worried, they loved the girl deeply. "What happened?" Big Rob asked, he was holding Frankie who was half explained what happened six months earlier they were all even more stunned when she told them that the bullet was still lodged in her brain and that she may have been screaming because the bullet could have moved. They all settled down with blankets the nurses gave them and waited for the Doctor's to give them the news about the surgery.

"Demetria Lovato?" Dr. Michals called out into the waiting room where everyone was still sleeping, Kevin jumped up and walked quickly, yet quietly over to the doctor. "How is she?" He asked softly eyes filled with worry. "Well during the examination we found that the bullet has moved further into the visual part of her brain which has damaged more and we will not be able to do anything about it right now. However if the bullet moves again we have no choice to remove it not matter the costs." Dr. Michals said softly, Kevin sighed then stuck his hand out and shook the doctors hand. "Thank you very much sir." Kevin smiled a little, Dr. Michals brought him over to Demi's room and left them alone. "Hey Dems." He said softly feeling his heard drop when she turned her head slowly towards him. "Hey Kevin." she smiled a little and he saw how tired she was, even though the bandages were around her eyes. "Let's get you home okay hunni." He smiled gently and lifted her into his arms carrying her bridal style out to the waiting room. "She can go home already?" Joe asked surprised he was the only one awake and watching them closely. "Yeah, here." Kevin smiled and deposited Demi in Joe's waiting arms, Demi yawned and wiggled around a little before going back into a deep sleep. "I'm going to take Demi to the car, you wake up everyone else." Joe ordered and walked out to the car, Kevin woke up everyone and they were surprised that she could go home all got into their cars and soon enough they were at the brothers mansion. Joe carried Demi into the living room laying her gently on the pulled out bed. Kevin, Nick, Selena, Frankie and Joe all climbed up as well and fell instantly asleep. Their parents crashed on the second couch while big Rob took the chair. Noon "Everybody up!" Paul called from the kitchen doorway laughing as they shot up in surprise and looked around still half awake. Demi slowly sat up after hearing his voice, then sighed sadly as she remembered what happened the night before and slowly trailed her fingers along the bandages. "Come on Dems, Joe and Nick are going to let us borrow clothes until we go back to our place." Selena said from beside Demi, Demi jumped in surprise and looked towards Sel. "Alright lets go." Demi smiled and Selena helped her up to Joe's room where she found a large t-shirt and hand handed it to Demi. "AWWW, that looks so cute!" Sel giggled, Demi had on his shirt and a belt, Selena had changed into one of Nick's shirts and Demi giggled as Sel described what they looked look. "Come on, I smell food." Demi grinned and they went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was eating. "Wow..." Joe and Nick breathed causing demi and Selena to blush shyly. "You girls look adorable." Denise grinned handing them plates. Sel guided Demi to the table, where Joe pulled out a seat for her. Demi sat down and smiled at everyone, they all started eating again. "Sel. where's my glass at?" Demi asked softly they had come up with a system, that Selena would tell her the position of anything by the positions of what a clock would look like. "Your glass is at 3 o'clock." Sel smiled, everyone glanced up and watched surprised as Demi reached out and grabbed her drink without knocking anything over and took a sip before setting it back down slowly. "What are your plans for today?" Kevin asked, he had a lot of admiration for the two girls sitting in front of him. "Well, my brother might actually be coming home I got a call saying that they finally found him and he got the message about my parents." Demi said softly playing with her food, she hadn't seen her brother since she was 11 years old and was kind of scared. "I didn't know you had a brother." Joe said softly glancing at her in surprise. "Yeah, we never really brought him up at home, I haven't seen him in three years since he joined the marines." Demi smiled a little and finished eating. At 1:30 Selena and the whole family along with big Rob left for her and Demi's apartment, Demi stayed behind at the mansion so that she wouldn't be in the way. When there was a knock at the door Demi slowly went to the door and opened it up. Taylor Swift stared at the girl standing in front of her in disbelief. "Hello? whose there." Demi asked nervously biting her lip. "I'm Taylor Swift, who the hell are you?" Taylor demanded glaring hatefully at the smaller girl. "Oh, I'm Demi I live here." Demi smiled shyly not noticing the glares Taylor was sending her. "What? Where is Joe?" Taylor demanded stunned. "Oh everyone's at me and Sel's place to grab our stuff." Demi replied starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Ugh, well will you tell him when he gets here that I stopped by." Taylor growled and stormed off leaving Demi stunned in the doorway. "Uh sure." Demi said to no one and slowly closed the door.

Demi shut the door and slowly moved towards the stairs that led towards the living room. Frankie earlier that day had left a garbage bag on the floor, Demi slipped and gasped as she felt her ankle twisting. Luckily she caught herself on the rail before she fell flat on her face. She limped slowly to towards the couch and feeling around she sat, laying on her back she propped up her ankle pulled a blanket over her and turned on the TV just for something to listen to. Demi knew that she should probably call Sel or Joe and tell them what happened but she didn't want to bother them she knew they would be busy packing their stuff. "Wow you girls have a lot of stuff." Joe gasped as he and Nick struggled out the door with Demi's bed. "Well, that's because we are girls and like our stuff." Sel giggled as her, Dani and Denise finished folding and packing away all their clothes. "You can say that again." Kevin grunted carrying out Sel's bed with big Rob. "So Sel, what did you mean about Demi's Dad?" Joe asked curiously, he grabbed a bottle of water and poured some over his hair cooling himself down a little. "Oh um, well I can't tell you that." Sel said quickly glancing around she saw Nick double checking drawers, her eyes widened when she remembered Demi's journal that she wrote in every night. "Nick, I'll do that!" "Oh um alright." Nick said, they all noticed how she had eagerly avoided Joe's question, they watched as she slid her hand over one of the drawers and out popped a small compartment, Sel reached inside and slowly pulled out a thick book. "What's that?" Kevin asked as they all crowded around her staring at it curiously. "This is um Demi's." Sel said holding the book behind her back moving towards one of the boxes. "Oh well what's in it?" Denise asked as Sel quickly stuffed it into one of her boxes. "Look, Dems has been through a lot these last few years, if she does not tell you what all has happened by Friday (A/N its Tuesday) then I will let you have this book and you can read about it. This 7 years worth of writing, Demi has never missed a night." Sel explained softly looking at them closely. "Alright sounds fair, now how about we head home." Paul suggested, Frankie had been sleeping the whole time in the car and was just starting to wake up. "Mom, I'm hungry." Frankie called from the car watching them. "Alright sweetie, we're heading home right now okay." Denise called back, they all got back into their cars and drove back to the Jonas Mansion, there were photographers all up and down the roads wondering what was going on. "Ugh finally," Joe groaned, they walked in deciding to leave the unpacking for the next day. "I'll go find Demi." Frankie announced and ran off, leaving the rest in the Kitchen standing around and talking. "AHHHHH!" Demi screamed when Frankie jumped down onto her feet, pain shooting up her leg. "What the.." Kevin exclaimed they all ran into the living room to see Frankie standing there scared and Demi sitting up clutching at her ankle. "What happened?" Denise demanded glancing at Frankie, who shook his head worried. "I..I.. um slipped on the stairs." Dems said softly, imagining the looks on their faces, she felt the couch sink a little and felt someone hands grasp her ankle. "What happened?" Joe asked softly, he took the wrap that Nick handed him and slowly began to tape up her ankle. "Well, someone was at the door so I went to get it and when I was walking back to the couch I forgot about the steps." Demi giggled a little biting her lip as he pressed on very tender spot. "Sorry Hun," Joe smiled a little, his smile faded when he looked up and saw Frankie's pale face and guilty eyes. "What's wrong Frankie?" "I..I..It's my fault Demi fell." Frankie whispered biting his lip nervously, Kevin walked over and sat on a chair pulling Frankie into his lap. "Why do you say that?" Kevin asked softly, smiling as Joe cuddled Demi into his arms his head on her shoulder. "Well, I dropped a garbage back and mom said to pick it up but I was so excited to help you guys move stuff that I forgot." Frankie said quickly looking away from Kevin. "Frankie come here." Demi ordered gently, she sat up feeling him come close to her "I'm sorry Dems." Frankie said softly, Demi smiled a little and slowly lifting her hands she moved her fingers over his face feeling his frown. "Frankie smile, silly goose I'm fine and it was an accident." Demi said gently, she smiled when his lips twitched under her fingers. "Thanks Dems, can I go play now?" Frankie asked Denise who had been watching with a smile on her face. "Yeah go on," Denise sighed waving him away rolling her eyes. "What would you guys like for dinner?" "Pizza!" They all announced with smiles on their faces. "Where's Dani?" Demi asked suddenly, Dani walked over and dropped to her knees in front of Demi.


End file.
